The invention relates to a hinge comprising a hinge arm mountable on a mounting plate and lockable on the mounting plate by means of a spring-activated catch mechanism.
According to the known state of the art, the hinge arm is held on the mounting plate generally by means of two screws. In this arrangement, one screw is mounted in a female thread in the mounting plate and projects through an elongated hole in the hinge arm, thus clamping the hinge arm onto the mounting plate. Such screw also serves for in the direction of the depth of the joint. The second screw, which is also called joint adjustment screw, is mounted in a female thread of the hinge arm and projects with its head into a recess of the mounting plate, or abuts on the mounting plate. The hinge arm has a U-shaped profile.
It is also known to fasten the hinge arm in such a way that lateral flanges of the hinge arm are provided with inwardly projecting edges by means of which the hinge arm is insertable into lateral grooves of the mounting plate. Generally, the hinge arm is fixed by means of a clamping or spreader screw.